The Best Day Of My Life
by TheMonkey8MyHomework
Summary: MI6 send Alex on a holiday to Florida. He thinks they're finally letting him rest... but are they? What happens when his spy world and american girl Sabina mix? Sablex story. It's based on a song and it's my first story so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic evvvvvveeeeeer!! Woop dee woop! Please be nice!!! Hope you like it.**

**Alex stared at Blunt from across the table. Jack and Ian were sitting beside him with confused expressions on their faces. They were sitting opposite Blunt at MI6 headquarters. His eyes narrowed and Blunt's smooth unemotional face angered him for reasons he wasn't quite sure. Blunt angered him in general. He spoke slowly and unsurely. "What's the catch this time?" Blunt had the decency to twitch and eyebrow in what was probably fake surprise. "Nothing Alex. Why would there be?" Alex didn't bother to answer that. "Well." He said. "There is a small catch. Alex you will have to work as a life guard for the time you are there. But you will be paid. And you keep the money. You work in shifts and have the three Saturdays off. You also must go under the name Alex Reding. The Americans published your name in one of their papers and a few people managed to read it before we destroyed them. You must change your name for the holiday. How's that? " He was quiet for a second.**

"**So. Let me get this straight. You-" Alex pointed at Blunt and Miss Jones who both blinked their response at the same time. Miss Jones sucked on her peppermint sweet as usual. "-want to send me-" He pointed at himself. "-Jack and Ian to America, No strings attached, for a holiday? A real holiday?" Miss Jones stepped forward.**

"**We've been very impressed with your work Alex. You are without a doubt our best agent. We want to reward you. How does it sound?" She looked at Alex as he stared at the floor. Jack looked from Alex to Ian to Miss Jones. "Well it sounds lovely. A trip to Florida is just what we all need. I'm in. Ian?" Ian nodded.**

"**Yeah." He said. "It's sounds great. Why not."**

"**Great!" Miss Jones walked over to Ian and handed him a big brown envelope. "You're going to Florida in one day, on Monday, and staying at the Florida Sunrise Hotel for 3 weeks. Enjoy!" They smiled while Blunt stared from behind the desk. Alex began to feel excited. "Three weeks away from MI6!" He thought. He needed to unwind. He smiled briefly at Miss Jones as he walked through the glass door of the office. As soon as he got home Jack ushered him up the stairs armed with a suitcase and hangers then she went downstairs to make lunch.. He ignored the hangers at began throwing the contents of his wardrobe in. his wardrobe consisted manly of plain white t-shirts, his black long sleeved top, a few checkered shirts and a few tops with various cartoon characters on the or funny phrases. He just wore jeans both skinny and normal most of the time. But he packed a few shorts. He carried on packing until he got bored. Then his mate Tom called.**

"**Hey Alex. You coming out clubbing tonight?" Tom was Alex's best mate. Alex sighed as he stretched and flopped onto his bed. "Nah. Can't. I'm packing. We are going on a surprise trip to Florida tomorrow." Tom whistled. "Nice. If it was a surprise who sorted it?" Alex thought on his feet. He was used to doing this. After all, it was sort of his job. "One of Jack and Ian's mates. Dunno why." Alex waited with his breath held. Tom waited a second before responding. "Nice one! Take us some pictures of fit American girls then eh?!" Alex breathed a sigh of relief. He'd bought it. He hated lying to his friend like his but the less Tom knew about his life the better for his good and everyone else's. Alex smiled and tutted. "Aw c'mon you aren't supposed to be even looking at other girls now you have Melissa!"**

**Tom chuckled. "Yeah. I'm lucky." Alex sighed again. "You ok Alex? You don't sound to happy."**

"**I'm fine Tom. Just bored." Another lie.**

"**Aaaaaah. I see" said Tom knowledgably . The truth was Alex felt a little lonely whenever he thought of Tom and his new girlfriend. Alex wished he had his Melissa. He didn't want Melissa because he didn't particularly like her but he wanted someone to make him feel the same way that she did for Tom. He had had girlfriends but they never lasted. He stared at the ceiling and brushed his blonde hair out of his brown eyes. There was a quiet shout on Tom's side and Alex heard Tom shout back. "Listen Alex I have to go but have an awesome time in America!" Tom pronounced both the A words in a bad American accent and Alex laughed and said goodbye. He put his phone down and went downstairs. Ian was sitting at the counter talking to Jack and smiled when Alex came in.**

"**Hey Alex. You done packing?" Alex sat down on the stool next to him and nodded. Ian ruffled his hair like he had done when Alex was kid. "How about a game of footie. Alex smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Obviously the holiday was already making an impact on his uncle. The spent the rest of the day eating, playing footie and helping Jack pack as she mumbled about 'short notice'. The day went by surprisingly quickly and it was to long before Alex went upstairs and slept without taking his clothes off as soon as his head hit the pillow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up and looked around blearily. He rolled over and rubbed his face. He felt his cheeks, for the first time they were slightly scratchy so he got up reluctantly to shave. As Alex was trying to remember what Ian had said when he taught him how to shave he kicked his trunk and guitar case which wobbled slightly then proceeded to fall directly onto his foot. "OW!!! JESUS!! What the-?!" He rubbed his toe furiously and growled swear words under his breath. When he looked up and caught sight of the trunk and case he cheered up a little bit. "Finally! A decent holiday" He whispered. He stumbled to the bathroom where he shaved. As he looked in the sink at the blob of shaving cream with little specks in it he began to feel quite grown up. He looked in the mirror at his now smooth face and checked his hair. He never bothered to cut it. Well, very rarely. His blonde hair was naturally straight like Ian's but Ian cut his short. Alex's was slightly longer and had a fringe that hung over his right eye. He smoothed it down until he was satisfied, cleaned the sink and walked out. On the landing he ran into Jack who looked ready to be admitted to a psychiatric ward. She didn't do mornings. Her hair stuck up in all different directions and she wore a pair of shorts with a long RSPCA t-shirt over the top.

"Hey Jack. Beautiful day huh?" He said with a smile.

"Shut up or I'll pin your head to the wall" She replied. She scowled at him then turned to face the side of Alex's face and rub at his ear.

"Jack! Geroff!"

"Alex hold still. You have shaving cream on your ear, OH MY GOD YOU HAVE SHAVING CREAM ON YOUR EAR!!"!!" She stroked his face lovingly.

"Yes Jack" Alex clapped sarcastically. He smiled at her and she reluctantly smiled back.

"Aw my baby Alex shaves!!" She placed her hands together in front of her lips like she was praying then clapped her hands. "I need to go find Ian. IAN?! ALEX SHAVES NOW!!!" She staggered off still under the influence of sleep shouting for Ian. Alex shook his head fondly and went to get ready. He pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt he left out and stuck a pair of trainers on. They all piled their cases in the porch an hour and a half later and waited for the taxi. The ride to the airport was uneventful but not boring all the same. Alex stared out the window at the passing traffic whilst Jack and Ian managed to have a real conversation about what appeared to be the difference between manual toothbrushes and electric toothbrushes. By the time they all finally got to the airport Jack and Ian were on to the subject of tomatoes. It always amazed Alex how well Ian and Jack got on. She wasn't really the housekeeper anymore. She was just Ian's and Alex's best friend now. They were always laughing and playing drinking games together. Jack usually ended up the most drunk whilst Ian just sat on the stools laughing at her trying to complete bizarre dares.

The plane ride was uneventful as well. Except for the brief moments of turbulence but Alex wasn't focusing on them. He was too busy trying to prize Jacks claws off his hands before they broke his bones. She didn't like turbulence. The scenery from the plane was amazing. They were flying over Florida now Alex could see sun and pools everywhere. He was listening to his MP3. He had an I-pod touch. He flicked through his songs until he found the one he wanted and settled into his seat to soak up the last few minutes of flying. Before he knew it even with his headphones in Alex could hear Jacks American accent screeching "Here we go here we go HERE WE GO! ARGH!" "Hmm" Thought Alex. "We must be landing. Sure enough he looked out the window as the plane thudded to the runway. When the time finally came for them to get off the plane Alex had lost all feeling in his right hand. After they had picked up their luggage they wondered over to a short pink man in an Hawaiian shirt. Unfortunately for them out of the six people waiting to give rides to people coming off the plane, they got the cab driver who talked non stop. The half hour ride was mind numbingly boring. Alex had his I-pod glued in his ears and was unaware of everything until Jack punched his arm.

"OW!!! HEY! What the -"

"We're here!!!" Alex grumbled and rubbed his arm as he stepped out into the blistering heat. He only noticed the hotel after he had taken his trunk out the car. He stared at the fancy white building. It was long and 3 stories high. Each room had a balcony painted in blue. The steps in front of the hotel where clean white marble and although Alex couldn't see the pool he could already hear the children laughing and playing.

"Woah." Said Ian simply. Alex nodded and smiled at Ian. They left Jack outside to struggle with her overflowing cases and walked up to the reception. There was a young girl with pigtails and the hotel uniform behind the desk. She was smiling broadly but the smile looked painted in. Alex thought she must have been like that all day because she looked at the guests as if she wanted to jump out from behind the desk and attack them with a pen.

"Hello! Hola! Bonjour and Guten tag!" She said. Ian replied in English. "Oh!!! You're from England!!!" She sounded delighted to hear Ian's accent and Alex smiled to his self. She pronounced it 'Engerlind'.

"Yep. Indeed we are and we have 3 rooms under the name 'Reding'." The girl squealed again and quite literally punched the keyboard with enthusiasm. She then handed them booklets on the hotel and their room keys. She also gave Alex a manual and his life guard uniform. He started tomorrow. They walked upstairs and dumped their stuff in their rooms and met downstairs in the restaurant but Alex didn't sit down. "Where are you going Alex? Asked Jack. She was sipping a pina colada and looking quite at home.

"Oh I'm just going out to have a look at the pool."

"Ok be careful" She warned. But Alex could see she wasn't paying much attention. She was too busy staring at the guy doing water aerobics. Ian looked distracted by this. Alex stepped outside and stared around the pool. Already he could see German and other foreign people. He thanked his lucky stars he spoke so many languages. He saw two American kids playing catch in the pool whilst their mum wore a cowboy hat and filmed them on an old cam recorder about the size of a cinder block. He also saw a girl with long hair the color of a conker. It looked almost red in the sun. He could only see the back of her head. She was playing with a girl who looked about 5. He could see her face but the older girl was turned away talking to her. He looked about for a bit more and wondered round the side of the hotel. It was all inclusive so he picked up an ice cream and walked slowly back to the hotel restaurant. Just in time as well. Ian and Jack were just ordering their dinner.

"Oh hey honey." Jack greeted him warmly and he stood behind her chair and hugged her from the back. She put a hand on his arm. "What do you want for dinner?" Alex just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Chips please." The American waitress looked kinda stunned.

"Oh… that's… unusual for dinner." But she wrote it on her pad anyway. Then it hit Alex.

"Oh no, sorry. I mean _fries." The waitress laughed and nodded and walked away. Alex sat down opposite Ian._

"_So what did ya see?" He asked. He looked worriedly at Jack who was sipping another pina colada and looking spaced out. Alex stifled a laugh as she wobbled in her chair. Jack could not handle alcohol but when she tried it was as funny as hell._

"_Oh nothing. Just walked round the pool and got an ice cream. This place is massive!" Ian nodded. They ate their dinner and Alex had to bite his lip again as Jack stumbled up the stair. Her excuse for drinking was "I'm on hoooooooliday!". Finally they made it up the stairs and went their separate ways. He wore just his boxers to bed. As he stared at the roof of his room Alex wondered how the rest of the holiday would go. If Jack gets as drunk as she did today again it's gonna be hilarious…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! So to the grand total of about 2 people that have read this story this is the next chapter!**

**To answer a few questions I've had from you 1)Ian is here because I wanted him back. I didn't want him to be dead!!****L 2) I have NO idea when this is set so just go along with it and 3)… erm… errrrrm…GOATS CHEEESE!!**

**OH! And to all the peeps who have this on story alert or whatever I had to change a few bits to do with Alex keeping his identity secret so that's why I've re-uploaded all the chapters. He had to go to America uder a different name, Alex Reding. That's all.**

**I don't own anything. *sigh***

"Ok then you hold them like this on their back and swim back. It's easier like this instead of trying to save someone who is trying to swim as well Okey Dokey?" Darren looked at him and smiled. Alex was getting taught how to save someone if they drowned. He already knew first aid but this was all he didn't know. He'd read the manual when he'd woken up as well. He'd been learning and going over a few tips from Darren now for two hours and was beginning to like him. He was tall with light brown hair and hazel eyes, he was nothing special but he looked nice. He was always smiling and had given Alex a rough bouncy handshake when they met in the lobby.

"Yep got it." Alex nodded and high fived Darren. They got out of the pool and sat on the side. Darren reached over and grabbed two cans of coke and chucked one over to Alex.

"Seeing as it's your first day I'm gonna do it with you. I'm usually in the kitchen but I did this for a while when I started here" He told Alex.

"Wait, how'd you go from a lifeguard to an assistant chef?" Alex asked. Darren rubbed his face and looked back at Alex smiling.

"Well I was a lifeguard and I was eating with the chef in the kitchen which I know I shouldn't have been doing" He held up his hands. "But I didn't like what he gave me so I added a few bits and bobs. Sure he was offended at first but from then on I helped him in the kitchen then when the bosses found out I got fired then brought back again to be a chef. Life is good." Alex laughed and clinked his can of coke against Darren's. They were both sitting by the side of the pool. Darren was in the high lifeguard chair and Alex was dipping his feet in the pool. He looked out at the view as he sipped his drink. "Yeah" he thought happily. "I could get used to this." He sighed and laid back. They sat like this for another hour or so. It was relaxing. The only work Alex had to do was tell a little Spanish boy of for running because Darren couldn't speak any languages but French. It was around 3 'o' clock and other then that nothing had happened. All of a sudden there was some yelling. The little girl Alex had seen yesterday was smack bang in the middle of the pool she was panicking and calling out a girls name. Alex stood up out of precaution and Darren sat up further in his chair.

"Alex I can't see very well because the people who attached this chair to the side of the pool are idiots. Is she ok?" Alex didn't say anything just kept looking. The red haired girl Alex had seen was by the pool desperately reaching out. She was calling a name Alex presumed to be the little girls.

"Lucy!! Lucy do what you learnt in your lessons! Kick your legs and swim back!" The older girl was trying to encourage the younger one but she was failing. The little girl was getting steadily more tired. Then to Alex's horror, the girl slipped under the water.

"LUCY!!!" The girl on the side of the pool screamed. "LUCY! Help! Someone help!!"

"Oh Shit!" Darren had jumped to his feet and was running along the side of the pool but Alex had already ran off the board and dived in. The water surrounded him and drowned out the sound of the screaming. He looked through the bubbles desperately trying to find the little girl. All he saw was blue. Alex looked around as best as he could. The chlorine was hurting hi eyes but he didn't care. He had to find the girl. Then he saw her pink one piece. She was almost at the bottom of the pool and was obviously not breathing. "Shit shit SHIT!" Alex thought. He pushed his feet as hard as he could until he reached the girl. He was running out of breath now and his heart was pounding in hi ears. After what felt like a lifetime Alex reached out for the little girl and grabbed her arm. He kicked as hard as he could off the bottom of the pool and gasped as he broke to the surface. There were still a few people screaming. The older girl was crying hysterically and shouting. Alex turned the girl on her back and pulled her shoulders whilst paddling to the poolside. Darren was right, it was much easier this way. With great effort He pulled his self and the girl out of the water and onto the tiles and proceeded to give her CPR. He felt a shaking hand on his back. Whilst he was doing chest compressions he looked up and saw the brown haired girl with one hand resting on his back and the other over her mouth. She was still crying. Alex could hear her swearing and pleading under her breath for the little girl to be ok. Alex reached over the little girl and blew into her mouth. All of a sudden she began shuddering and coughing. Alex's heart nearly stopped with relief when she rolled over and spat out a mugful of water. He picked her up and held her in his arms talking softly to the little girl. She was awake but disorientated. As Alex laid her down on the nearest sunbed he could find a family he assumed was the little girl's rushed over and stroked her head talking softly. Alex straightened up and ran his hand through his sopping hair. He turned to the audience who had gathered by the pool. He took a deep breath and smiled briefly for a second before needing breath again. "She's gonna be ok. It's all over." Alex looked back at the little girl and rubbed his chest. He still hadn't recovered totally from the shot and his chest muscles were aching slightly. Alex barely noticed when one person began clapping slowly but then it became louder as more people joined in. Soon the whole hotel was applauding him. Darren got up and clapped Alex on the back. He was smiling broadly.

"Dude that was fucking amazing! You were awesome" Alex smiled at the crowed. They cheered then began to break up and go back to their sunbeds. Darren patted him on the back again and walked over to where the family was. Something lightly brushed his back and Alex looked around. It was the older girl. Her conker/red hair was hanging in a mess down her back almost to her backside and her side fringe was out of place where she'd ran her hands through it. Alex took a second out of day dreaming to note that he found it incredibly sexy. He looked down into her face for she only came up to his shoulder. She was average height but Alex was tall. Her skin was pale despite the sun and she had a cowboyish hat on her head. Her eyes were dark almost black and rimmed red from crying. She'd stopped crying but was staring at the girl. Alex opened his mouth then closed it again. She was beautiful. Alex put a hand on her shoulder. The girl obviously wasn't expecting this because she jerked her head up and looked at Alex with her eyes open to their biggest. Alex softened and rubbed her shoulder.

"She's gonna be ok. She's just a little in shock that's all." She nodded like a small child and opened her mouth and closed it again like Alex had done.

"Th- th- Thank you, so much. I- I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been so amazing back there. Thank you again." She looked up and smiled weakly then paused and her mouth formed a little 'o'. "Oh your cute" She whispered. Alex smiled and took at step back.

"Excuse me?" He asked. She jumped and stuttered.

"Oh I'm sorry that just came out I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, out loud anyway." She and Alex laughed and she shook her head. She took of her hat and ran her fingers through her hair. Alex realised he was staring and coughed.

"I'm Alex Rider by the way." He stuck his hand out awkwardly and prayed it didn't shake. The girl shook it with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Alex. I'm Sabina." She paused again and looked confused. "Wait are you the one that got that American paper in trouble when they nearly put your name in an article?" Alex stopped squeezing the water out of his top and looked up quickly.

"What are you talking about?" His eyes narrowed slightly. He remembered Blunt being quite angry about something like this. This was why they had to come here under a different name.

_Blunt looked at Alex from across the table. "The Americans know your name now, well, the few that read that article before it was destroyed. You will be going under a different name. You are now Alex Reding… not rider." Alex groaned. Well, he thought, at least we're still going._

"My dad works for a paper and said someone called Alex Rider did something or other huge and they got in trouble with your English MI6 lot. They almost got seriously done when they used his name. My Dad tells me gossip like this." Her eyes widened slightly. Alex cursed his self. Shit shit shit!

"Erm no." He hoped she didn't noticed he'd stopped breathing for a second. "No I'm not Alex Rider."

"But you just said you were!"

Alex pretended to look confused. "I just said what?"

"That you were Alex Rider!" She looked up at him grinning confusedly.

"Oh no!" He smiled though he felt like air had been knocked out of his chest. "No I'm Alex Reding. not Rider" He breathed out and began to shiver slightly in his wet t-shirt.

"Oh" Said Sabina. "I must be hearing things again. Sorry! You must think I'm crazy" She smiled and looked at the ground. Alex couldn't help but smile at her obvious embarrassment.

"Nah. I think your cute though." As soon as he said it he cursed his self. He'd fought assassins and been in many bad positions but never had he been so nervous or tongue tied! What was this girl doing to him?! She smiled and bit her lip.

"Thank you!" She looked back at the floor and scuffed her boots on the floor. They were fake red leather and were also kinda cowboyish. Alex gave one last shiver before he pulled off his wet t-shirt and rung it out. Sabina's eyes widened and she blushed pink when she saw his abs.

"So" She stuttered. "Do ya wanna… like… um…"

"Come to dinner me some night?" Alex offered. He couldn't remember ever being so bold.

"Yeah" Sabina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sab I'd love to! I'll err meet you in the lobby at around 7 maybe?" Sabina smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Bye Alex". She gave him a dazzling smile and Alex almost felt his knees go weak.

"Bye" he whispered. He just turned round when Darren jumped o him.

"So! Alex is getting with the ladies!"

Alex laughed and smacked Darren over the head. "Yeah. Her names Sabina. I'm meeting her tonight."

Darren nodded his approval. "Nice work man. Niiiiice work."

**So what happens on their date??? You'll just have to wait won't you!!? Kiss kiss love love xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT CHAPTER!!! Argh!!!!!! So to the few peeps still reading this I love you!! Please spread the word if you know any other sablex fans (Sorry I don't know their real name… it's just what I call em!!!) I want to at least get to 5 reviews before the end of the month!! PLEASE?!**

**Oh and sorry for the Kafuffle witht the chapters. Fanfic went weird on me for a sec ****L**

**.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=7816283**** - dress**

**./_ePRyHkol5sk/SWvT-tIl2qI/AAAAAAAAD3w/Vqu0kCIhZ0I/s400/Valerie+Boyfriend+**** - Cardigan**

** - Shoes**

**/is/image/Debenhams/20090604_089010101107?$ProdLarge**** - bag**

Ok ok chill Alex chill. Alex stood in the lobby waiting impatiently for Sabina. His fingers were twisting theirselves into knots and he began pacing. What the hell is up with me? He thought. I don't usually get this nervous! Maybe it's a sign. His eyes widened with realization. She's not coming. I can go to bed and stop worrying! He sighed. He surprised his self by being rather depressed. He turned on his heel. Just as he did he heard heels clacking on the floor. He turned around to see who the clacker was and his breath caught in his throat. It was Sabina. She looked stunning. Her hair was still in its same style as earlier and shined in the light. She wore a black fitted dress that went above her knee and had slits down one side. She also wore on top of that a long grey cardigan. Her shoes wear dark pink high heeled converses, they made her legs look endless. She wore no make up and had a beaten dark pink bag by her side. Alex stood there and made short gasping sounds like he was fighting for breath… well he was! She looked stunning. Sabina walked across the lobby and smiled nervously when she came up to Alex.

"Do you like it? I think it's too dressy but my mum made me wear this and -"

"No" Alex managed. His voice was almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry?" Sabina asked. She looked embarrassed to be so dressed up. She obviously was more of a casual girl. That made Alex even more excited then he already was. She really made a big effort for me! He thought gloriously.

"No. It's not to dressy. You look… err…" He paused and blushed. Sabina smiled back brightly at his pink cheeks. "You look amazing" he stated simply. He shuffled and smiled back nervously.

"So do you Alex!" Sabina checked him out. He wore black skinny jeans with plimsoles and a white shirt with a black tie. Jack had almost cried when she'd seen him.

"Oh Alex!" Jack clapped her hands to her face. "Oh you look adorable!" She had ran over and squeezed his cheeks. Alex smiled and pulled away rubbing his cheek.

"Aw Jack c'mon! Geroff!!" He smoothed his hair down and waved at Ian who was sitting at the other side of his and Jacks room smiling.

"Go get her tiger!" Alex had blushed again and walked out the door.

"Nah It's nothing… shall we go?" Alex rushed to get the topic of conversation off him.

"Yeah sure!"

Alex put his hand on the small of her back and felt her shiver at his touch. They walked to the restaurant talking about everything on the way. Once or twice Alex caught her glancing at his bum and she caught him doing the same to her. At the restaurant Alex reached the table first and pulled out a chair for Sabina who blushed furiously and sat down. After they had talked more for a minute a waiter came over and spoke with a heavy German accent.

"What would you like to order?" He asked carefully, it was obvious he was struggling. He looked rather panicky.

"Are you German?" Alex asked. The waiter looked rather taken aback by this.

"Err yes sir" He said slowly. Alex looked apologetically at Sabina then back to the waiter.

"Would it be easier for you if I talked in German?" Sabina's eyes widened but she said nothing. The waiter sighed with relief and nodded.

"_Sprechen Sie deutsch?"_

"_Ja"_ Alex replied. "_Könnten wir nur ein Glas von Koks erste?"_

"_Natürlich Sir." _The waiter smiled and walked away.

"_Danke" _Alex called after him. He turned to Sabina who was staring wide mouthed at him. "I ordered you a coke, is that ok?"

"You speak German?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"Wow that is too cool!"

Alex smiled. "I also speak French and Japanese if languages float your boat?" He asked questioningly. Sabina's jaw almost dropped off her face and Alex laughed.

"Japanese, French and German?! Oh write something in Japanese PLEASE?" Her eyes lit up with excitement and she pushed a napkin towards him with a pen from her bag. Alex smiled.

あなた 美しい今夜見て . He wrote. Sabina stared at it in wonderment.

"What does it say?" Alex looked at her.

"It says you look beautiful tonight." Sabina stared at him with a warm look in her eyes then looked down at her bag and fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"What's up?" Alex asked. She looked back up at him, sighed and smiled.

"It's just, no ones ever said that to me before." Alex was rather surprised by this.

"Really? Like honestly truthfully?" Sabina nodded. "Woah." The guys you hang with must be blind."

Sabina snorted. She looked up from her dress and put her hand on the table.

"Alex suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore. Do you wanna take our drinks and go sit by the pool?"

Alex nodded. After a minute or two their drinks came and they left, not without Alex having to endure the waiter twittering to him in German for a while. Sabina didn't mind. She watched in fascination.

It was a cool night They walked round the pool slowly talking about everything they knew. As she was talking Alex looked out at the pool. The water was dark because of the night and had a beautiful feeling to it. The pool lights were off adding to the sweet but spooky image. His eyes snapped back to Sabina and he was relieved to see that she hadn't seen him daydreaming, she was still looking ahead and talking. He smiled and carried on listening. They made their way around the pool laughing and pushing each other to the edge of the pool then reeling them back in. Alex teased Sabina about a beauty mark on her neck which he actually thought was cute and she teased him back about a scar on his forehead he said was from falling over as a kid. Before they knew it half an hour had passed and they had made their way around the pool three times.

"Wow!" Sabina linked arms with Alex. "That went by quickly!" Alex grinned and nudged her to the side of the pool again.

"Yeah it's because you wouldn't stop talking!"

"HEY!" Sabina screeched as Alex dangled her over the edge of the pool. She scrabbled frantically and managed to grab hold of Alex's shirt. She pulled herself in and clung onto him like a koala. Alex put her down and laughed till he cried. They were both panting and screaming with laughter after a few seconds. Eventually they stopped and clung to each other. Alex rubbed his stomach. It ached from laughing.

"Oh jeez that hurt!" Sabina giggled again and smoothed her hair down. "You hungry now?" He asked. She nodded.

"Ok let's go see if our German friend is still there." Sabina giggled again. She linked her arms through Alex's and they walked back up to the restaurant. The German waiter was still there and was overjoyed to see the two of them. They sat down and Alex ordered for them in German. Once or twice the restaurant manager walked passed their table. The first time he did the waiter told Alex and Sabina in English that he was supposed to practice his English and wasn't allowed to speak German to any customers that weren't. From then on whenever the boss walked past Alex and the waiter switched to English causing Sabina to burst into a fit of giggles. Eventually they ordered and sat down. Sabina shook her head and laid back in her chair.

"My God Alex please don't make me laugh anymore it hurts too much!" They chatted about Alex's language skills until the dinner came then they carried on until the manager came and told them the restaurant was closing. Alex looked at his watch. It was 11'o' clock. They had spent half an hour walking around the pool, 2 hours in the restaurant and one and a half hours… they didn't even know where that was spent! Alex walked with Sabina up the stairs arm in arm and dropped her off at her room. Before she went in she smiled at Alex. His heart flipped and he grinned back like an idiot. "Thank you for an amazing night Alex."

"You're welcome. It was fun! We should do it again!" Sabina nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Alex shook his head.

"Nah. I only get weekends off. But as long as I stay by the pool we can chat?" Sabina nodded again.

"I like chatting to you. Your English accent is just hilarious!" She laughed. She looked into Alex's eyes. "Goodnight Alex" She said.

"Night" Alex replied quietly. She looked back over her shoulder as the door shut and he stood there watching her. When the door clicked shut he leant against the opposite wall and ran his hands through his hair. She was amazing. Alex didn't think he'd ever laughed that much in his life! He shook his head and walked down another level to his room. Before he went in He checked up on Ian and Jack. They were both in Ian's room on the balcony drinking wine and reading. They looked up at Alex when he came in and Jack made it across the room in one bound.

"How did it go? Is she nice? Is she pretty? Did she make you laugh? Well we know that we can see the pool from the balcony-"

"Wait." Alex arched an eyebrow at jack. "Were you spying on me?" Jack shook her head. Alex stared at her until she cracked. She nodded slowly looking guilty.

"But I had to!! You two looked so cute! I could hear you laughing from up here! And when you almost got her in the pool and she clung onto you like a koala I almost cried!!!" Alex laughed then stopped as his stomach began to ache.

"She's amazing. We had so much fun!" Jack smiled.

Ian smiled as well. "Well you better get to bed. You have work tomorrow… sucker!" Alex picked up a pillow and chucked it at Ian. It hit him square in the face and he fell off his chair with an 'OOMFPH' sound sending his wine splashing into his face. Ian grumbled as he got up but was still smiling. "Go on. Night night."

"Night" He replied. He walked across the hall and into his room where he took off his clothes and jumped into bed wearing his boxers. He laid there quietly thinking about his day. He didn't remember ever even having that much fun talking with Jack. He rolled over and fell asleep with memories of the best day of his life sending him off to sleep like a lullaby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Dunno what was up with the hyperlinks on the last chapter but they're now in my profile so CHECK IT OUTZZZ! Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. I AM YOUR EMPEROR AND I TELLS YOU ALL TO REVIEW!… ok… as you were mortals…lol. OH and another thing, I'm really sorry! It's been like MONTHS since my last update but writers block is a bitch! So to apologize this is a VERY short crappy little chapter to let you know I haven't forgot!**

Alex woke up with a start. He didn't know why nor did he care but he rolled over and groaned. He then rolled back over to his other side and looked at his alarm clock. "SHIT!" He cried. He clock said he was now 15 minutes late. He ran around his room trying to find everything and ended up leaving his room half an hour late. He made it to the pool just in time to see Darren chatting up one of the female staff. Alex grinned and walked up to him. He put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically.

"Hi Steve. Your girlfriends on the phone." Alex held out his phone to Darren and had to bit his lip to stop his self laughing at the horrified look on Darren's face. The girl narrowed her eyes and sauntered off. Darren turned around and scowled at Alex.

"Hey c'mon man! What was that for?"

Alex grinned. "Nothing personal I just had to see the look on your face." Darren scowled then laughed.

"If you English kids weren't so darn adorable I'd knock you out for that!"

"So anyway what're you doing here? I thought you were only babysitting me for today but you've got your life guard shirt on?"

Darren laughed again. "Well I start in the kitchens at 12 so I thought I'd stay with you for 2 hours."

"Yaaaaaaay" Groaned Alex jokingly. They sat together for the 2 hours laughing and joking about nothing in particular. They were just finishing rolling about on the pool side with laughter when Darren looked forward and wiped tears from his eye.

"So I'm guessing your date with lil miss sexy went well? Wink wink, nudge nudge!"

Alex shoved his shoulder. "We didn't have sex perv"

"Oh man! Listen to you!"

"What?"

Darren shook his head and put on a bad British accent. "Oh no dear boy we didn't have sex!" Alex stared at him with a bemused grin on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about Darren?"

"You didn't shag her. THAT'S what you didn't do. Have sex. PFFFT! that's almost as bad as 'make love' !"

Alex shook his head. "Anyway we had had an AMAZING time… why?"

Darren grinned. "Cos she's heading over here…and she seems pretty happy to see you"

Alex jumped. "Really? Where?" He looked around wildly until he saw Sabina walking towards him smiling. She was wearing a pink bikini top with brown patterns and some frayed hot pants that made Alexs heart beat exceptionally faster. She was wearing her cowboy hat again and was barefoot. Her hair was loosely scraped back into a ponytail and she was wearing black sunglasses underneath which she wore a huge grin. Alex stood up and blushed. Sabina blushed back. In that spilt second they were having a blush off Darren stood up and put a hand on Alexs shoulder.

"Oh Alex I just forgot I need to be at the kitchen now… for… stuff. See ya!" He grinned and winked at Alex and walked off. He paused and looked at Sabina. "No distracting the lifeguard missy. He is a working man." Sabina blushed again furiously. _I love it when she does that _thought Alex. _She looks so cute. She has the nicest hair I've seen. So many colors! Look at those lips! they are so, MOVING! Oh crap what did she just say?_

"I'm sorry what?" Alex blurted. Sabina smiled.

"I said hey….hey!"

"Hey!" Alex breathed back. He grinned and sat back down motioning for Sabina to join him. She sat down next to him and stretched out her legs. Alex stared at them then his eyes snapped back up to her face. She was grinning cheekily. "Hah. Sorry. I couldn't help myself… they're… err… very nice." In his head he kept repeating one word, _Goon goon goon goon SAY SOMETHING YOU GOON! _

"Err…?". He smacked himself on the forehead and smiled goofily. Sabina laughed loudly and her eyes glittered. He laughed back.

"You ok?" She grinned and put her hand on top of his. Alex nodded and felt his self go red. _You're a fuck wit Alex. A real fuck wit. "I just wanted to say thank for last night. I had so much fun. My stomach still hurts! It was one of the best nights out I've had."_

"_Wow. I'm glad you had fun! I had a great time too." Alex rubbed her hand. The tips of her fingers were tough and hard. "Sabina I don't mean to be rude but the tips of your fingers are very broken." Sabina nodded. _

"_Yeah its from playing guitar. I have no social life so I usually play until my fingers bleed…" _

_Alex's eyes lit up. "You play to?" _

_Sabina looked up at him. "What do you mean 'to'? Oh my gosh! Do you play as well?" Alex nodded. "Oh we should totally jam together! That'd be awesome! Do you have yours with you?" Again Alex nodded… it was all he was capable of. She was perfect. Alex had never met a girl he had so much fun with and shared the same interests with. She was pretty as well, Alex had never met such a gorgeous girl in his life. "What about tonight?"_

_Alex nodded then groaned and looked at his feet. "Alex what's up?" Sabina looked at him worriedly._

"_Nothing. It's just I promised Jack and Ian I'd have dinner with them tonight."_

"_Awww shit! Me too! Well… not Jack and Ian but my parents" She sighed and ran her fingers through her side fringe. "Well. I guess we'll just see each other in there then." She nodded to herself then frowned. "Wait… whose the woman you are with? I thought you said you came with your uncle and your friend?"_

"_Yeah… that's Jack. Ian's my uncle, Jack is my housekeeper slash guardian slash one of my best friends."_

"_Wow. You have a house keeper? How very eeeenglish" She grinned at Alex who had a rather bemused expression on his face. Then it clicked._

"_No Sab. You are thinking of a butler…we don't have one of those."_

"_Tut" Grinned Sabina. "And you call yourself British!" Alex laughed then groaned in pain. He hunched over and grasped his stomach. Sabina then began laughing to. After a few seconds she groaned as well. _

"_My stomach muscles are still stiff!" Laughed Alex through gritted teeth. Sabina nodded causing them both to begin laughing again._


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! Since I posted the last chapter of this story a few days ago results have been flooding in! I've had loads of really REALLY lovely comments from you guys that I was not expecting so I'm really grateful! On both my stories the reviews have gone up (and I'm not going to shamelessly advertise this cute little oneshot I wrote about Alex and Sabina called Stargazing which you can obviously find on my profile… oops….!) and it's given me inspiration to start trying to write again! LOVE YOU!**

***Special cyber hug to SoccerGirl8 and marisje** **who have left lovely comments!***

Alex did the last button up on his light blue and white striped shirt and looked in the mirror. He was wearing khaki shorts with his shirt and his plimsoles again. With all the buttons done up he looked like a twat so he undid the top three and straightened it out. Then Jack knocked on the door and let herself in.

"C'mon Alex we're going down to the restaurant now"

"Okey Dokey." He ran his fingers through his hair then put his arm around Jacks shoulders and hugged her. She patted his chest lovingly then they met with Ian and went downstairs. The restaurant was fairly full and people were enjoying their meals and laughing. They sat down at a table and Alex's German waiter friend came over with a delighted expression on his face.

"Guten Abend! How you do Alex?" He handed out the menus as he spoke.

"Hallo! I'm good! You?"

"I be very good! Nice to see you! This your family I supprose?" Alex smiled at his mistake.

"You mean suppose?" The waiter watched Alex's lips and tried to copy.

"Supprose?"

"Suppose"

"Suh-prose"

"No suh-pose"

"Suppose?"

"Yeah! That's it!" He smiled as the waiter clapped his hands.

"Yay! I said it right! Supprose!" Alex smiled and shook his head but didn't bother correcting him again.

"Yeah this is Ian my uncle" Ian smiled and shook the waiters hand. "-and this is Jack, my house keeper slash friend slash fake mum" The waiter took Jacks hand and kissed it. Ian blinked.

"Well I'll get you drink and food now eh? It's what I'm paid for!" He laughed and took their orders. Alex asked his name as the waiter already knew his. He was expecting a German name and nearly smiled as he replied, "Kevin!" Jack, Ian and Alex began to talk about the holiday so far. Jack and Ian asked him about his job as a lifeguard and Darren. They then quizzed him about Sabina. Then the food came. It was neatly prepared and they could tell time had been taken on the presentation. Whilst they were eating there were singers performing in the background. It was an open mic and people went on and sang in different languages as well as English. There were some who were good and their were some who just wanted to have fun, like the two Japanese men who did an amusing cover of 'LIKE A VAH-GIN!". Halfway through the meal Darren bounded over and slapped Alex on the back causing him to choke slightly making Darren laugh.

"Hey man!" Alex nodded back to him and wiped his weeping eyes on a napkin. "You gonna go up there and sing?" Alex shook his head.

"Nah. Not tonight… or any other night for that matter." Darren rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! I know you write songs and I heard you sing when we were pissing about by the pool… you ain't half bad dude!" Alex smiled.

"Thanks that's nice but I don't think I'm really good enough I-" He was going to say 'I haven't ever performed either' but Darren had rolled his eyes and bounded up to the stage. Alex tried shouting after him but was ignored. Alex rolled his eyes as he jumped up on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a treat for you tonight!" A few drunk people at one table cheered. "One of our members of staff has agreed…. Well… not exactly agreed but has been volunteered to sing us a song!" Alex's jaw dropped open and he shook his head furiously mouthing no, NO NO! at Darren but he just smiled. "C'mon Alex! Step right up!" Alex gazed in horror at the microphone. He felt hands on his back pushing him towards the stage and he fell into the light. People laughed and cheered as Alex looked out and made cut throat gestures to Ian jokingly who was sitting back down again laughing loudly. Darren pulled Alex down onto a stool and slapped him on the back. "You're welcome!" He smiled. Alex grinned at him.

"You are gonna pay Darren!" A few people in the audience laughed. Then a thought hit Alex. "I haven't got my guitar down here! So I can't perform! HA!" He pointed at Darren and tried to get up but a small voice could be heard. It was one of the guests who had performed earlier.

"Nice try mate but you can use mine!" A guy wearing a white vest and a black cap on backwards bounded up to the stage with a blue guitar in his hand sand grinned at Alex. Alex smiled and took the guitar form him.

"I don't know whether to thank you or not!" The audience laughed and Alex put the strap over his head and reluctantly sat down. "I might as well then yeah?" He asked to no one in particular. Jack raised her second pina colada of the night (Ian was trying to get her to drink coke but she managed to sneak them when he went to the toilet) and whooped and a few people were heard joining in. "Well then! Erm…." He tried to think of one of his songs he could sing then he remembered the perfect song. "Right. I've had the music to this song for a while now but I didn't have any lyrics to it. Then, a few days ago, I found a girl worth writing about." A few people aw'ed. "This is called 'The Best Day Of My Life.' Alex shuffled and began to play.

**Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! When I first started this story I didn't get that many but as soon as I uploaded chapteeeeeeeeeer 5 I think they've come flooding in! Thank you so much!**

**PS. I know Sabina doesn't have brothers but I said from the beginning that I write a load of crap that doesn't make sense so God bless you guys for keeping up!**

Sabina fluffed her hair one more time and looked in the mirror. Her mum called her and she picked up her bag and sprinted out to meet her. Her mum, dad, little sister and two older brothers were going down to the restaurant for a family dinner. They arrived and sat down just in time to hear some Japanese tourists begin murdering Madonna's songs. They tried to block it out. Sabina looked up and smiled to herself as she saw the German waiter waiting on some tables nearby. He looked up and smiled eagerly at her. She waved back and turned round to face her family again.

"Who was that Sabina darling?" Asked Liz, her mum.

"Oh just a waiter I met."

"When did you meet him?" Her Dad asked absent mindedly as he looked at the menu. Sabina coughed and looked down for a second.

"On my date with Alex." Her Dad's cheeks went pink and he coughed. Her mum smiled.

"Oh I forgot to ask darling! How did it go? Was he nice? Did he like your outfit? Was he smelly? Was he a gentlemen? Were you careful?" Sabina laughed.

"Mom! Calm down! He was the perfect gentlemen and- wait… what do you mean 'were we careful?'" Her Mum looked down at her menu.

"Well…. You were out kinda late and I just assumed you two had…"

"We had…?" Pressed Sabina.

"Well you know…" Sabina didn't know but she figured it out after a moment.

"MOM! We didn't! We haven't! We haven't even kissed!" Liz smiled.

"Ok sweet heart. Just checking!" Sabina felt her face burn and her brothers laughed at her.

"Shut up jerks!" She reached out to try and slap them both but she missed. They carried on laughing and she looked up at the stage. A boy jumped on and took the microphone with an evil glint in his eyes. It was the guy she saw Alex with at the pool.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a treat for you tonight! One of our members of staff has agreed…. Well… not exactly agreed but has been volunteered to sing us a song!" Sabina laughed and looked around to see who it was but she couldn't see anyone in the uniform.

"C'mon Alex! Step right up!" Sabina's heart stopped then began to pound and her mouth dropped open. Her two brothers began laughing again with tears of mirth coming out of their eyes but Sabina ignored them. The two of them were nineteen but acted like ten year olds. She laughed and joined in with the clapping as an obviously reluctant Alex was pushed up onto the stage by a man Sabina assumed to be his uncle as they looked similar. Alex tripped up onto the stage and looked out with an appalled expression on his face. Sabina giggled again and blushed as she realised just how good looking he was. His blonde hair shone in the stage lights and his brown eyes although wide with shock were the prettiest she had ever seen them. They twinkled as he and Darren bantered with each other and the audience. He seemed to give in eventually. He tried to get out of it again by saying his guitar was upstairs which made Sabina's heart sink slightly but the again appalled expression on his face made Sabina laugh again when someone from the audience offered him theirs. Alex hadn't seen her yet but she nervously fiddled with her hair. He sat back down on the stool and chuckled at himself.

"Well I might as well then yeah?"

Sabina cheered and looked over the room at the lady sitting next to Ian. She was holding her drink above her head and waving madly at Alex. She knew it was Jack. Back up on the stage Alex began introducing the song.

"Well then! Erm…. Right. I've had the music to this song for a while now but I didn't have any lyrics to it. Then, a few days ago, I found a girl worth writing about." Sabina heart sank again. Who was he talking about? Did he have a girlfriend at home? Had he been lying to her? Or he'd met someone prettier then her. Her chest felt empty and her mind went blank.

"This is called 'The Best Day Of My Life.'" Sabina looked up sadly as he began to play.

**Woke up around a half past 10Cant believe that I'm late againPut down about a quart of caffeineTo start my pulse and thenI grab my jeans off the floorThen I hit the doorIts just the same old sameIt goes to show you never knowWhen everything's about to changeJust another dayIt started out like any otherJust another girlWho took my breath awayThen she turned aroundShe took me downJust another day that IHad the best day of my life**Despite her sadness Sabina's jaw dropped when she heard his voice. It was beautiful and the song was amazing. One of her brothers reached over and nudged her.

"He singing about you then?" She sighed.

"Probably not."

As Alex began to play he felt himself relax. It was easier than he had first thought and the audience seemed to like his song. It was about Sabina. He had been writing the lyrics in his head when he was working and during their date as well. Alex couldn't explain what it was but it felt right to be singing about her. He didn't feel scared. He thought about perhaps singing it to her one day but then felt nerves creeping up inside him. He didn't think he was ready for that. _One day Alex _he thought. _Maybe one day …_

**Cant say exactly what it wasShe's not the usual typeShe wore a cowboy hatWith her red Prada bootsAnd a Gwen Stefani smileThen she pulled out a penAnd surprised me whenShe wrote her number on my handThen she was goneBut from now onI'm gonna be a different man**

As she heard the lyrics Sabina's heart burst. The song was about her! She wore a cowboy hat! And boots! She clutched the table as her heart soared. She felt dizzy and couldn't help but grin like an idiot.**Just another dayIt started out like any otherJust another girlWho took my breath awayThen she turned aroundShe took me downJust another day that IHad the best day of my lifeI guess it goes to showYou never really knowWhen everything's about to changeJust another dayIt started out like any otherJust another girl**

Alex was really into the song now and smiled as he looked up from his hands into the audience His heart skipped a beat and his smile wavered. Sabina was looking directly at him and smiling like an angel. Nerves flared up like a forest fire inside of him. She was beautiful. He stopped strumming out of nerves for a split second. Luckily this only emphasized the next line of the song.

**Who took my breath away**

When Sabina heard that line she went pink and looked at her hands briefly then looked straight back up again into his eyes. He grinned back at her and felt his heart explode.

**Then she turned aroundShe took me downJust another day that IHad the best day of my life**

He repeated the last chorus a few times then ended with a final chord. The audience were immediately on their feet and cheering. He grinned at everyone then looked back at Sabina who was also on her feet and laughing. She saw him looking and cheered. Alex nodded at the audience then walked off stage. He handed the guitar back to the guy he borrowed it from. He then took a deep breath and walked towards Sabina. She walked forward to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Alex! That was amazing!" She spoke into his neck and her breath tickled him slightly. She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands.

"Really?" He asked smiling. "Did you really like it?"

"Alex it was beautiful! Really!" She hugged him tightly again then pulled back smiling. Alex took another deep breath.

"It was about you." He said as he looked into her eyes. Sabina chuckled.

"I know."

Alex exhaled.

"Do you wanna go for a walk with me maybe or are you gonna stay with your family?"

Sabina looked over at her Dad who was smiling at her. He nodded as if to say "Go on then! If you must!" She ran over, grabbed her bag and kissed her Dad on the cheek. She and Alex then walked out to the side of the pool again. They walked in silence until they reached an archway which lead out to the beach. As they were walking they gently nudged into each other and their hands touched sending a jolt of electricity through their arms. They looked down at their hands and Alex reached out and gently took her hand in his. Sabina smiled at this gesture and they carried on walking both content with just walking together and not saying anything. They reached the water and Sabina took off her sandals and glanced cheekily at Alex.

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled and she ran into the water squealing with the cold. Alex kicked off his shoes, took of his socks and ran in to join her. They ran about splashing and chasing each other in the dark water both getting completely soaked and shrieking with laughter. Eventually Alex caught up with Sabina and grabbed her hand. She bounced back into him and he held her tight. They were both breathing heavily. They chuckled again. Sabina slowly slid her hands around Alex's neck and joined her hands. He slid his around her waist and held her close. The sound of waves crashing against rocks was the only sound they could hear other than each others breathing. The water reflected the night sky so it looked like the were standing in a black pool full of stars. Alex tilted his head down so their foreheads were touching. The moment was so right, it was perfect. The only thing Alex could think about was kissing her. Almost all his senses were occupied with her. He could smell her perfume and feel her hair blowing around him, stroking his arms. He could hear her breathing and could see her eyes looking up into his. A wave crashed against the shore and Alex reached down to kiss Sabina as she reached to kiss him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAND then his phone rang.

**;-) Tee Hee!**


End file.
